


this war-ship is sinking, and i still believe in anchors

by bladeCleaner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Homestuck Shipping World Cup, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pulling fist fulls of rotten wood from my heart, i still believe in saviors</p>
            </blockquote>





	this war-ship is sinking, and i still believe in anchors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caddyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caddyl/gifts).



> Another HSWC br1 fill. Rose learns how to play the rain and to be saved by her friends.

there's the vivid surreality that gives them shade encroaching. rose knows darkness and light both in her heart like she's memorized the feel of dave's palms. she remembers now, a little too petty and late, warm afternoons in the meteor, reading his hands and telling him in the most clipped tones, "Mr. Strider, your future simply reeks of douchebaggery," and he'd said, "i fuckin knew it how many months do i have to live", and she'd said, "Your Douche Cancer is unfortunately terminal. I give it three months," and he'd clutched the front of his hoodie dramatically, his shades glinting all the while.   
  
they're so bogged down with darkness now that she can't discern where the blackness and fog ends and where she begins. she tries to scramble for john, john her friend, the trickster, her-  
  
the shadows whisper, _give in to us! give in, love, and we will leave him unharmed, untouched, yours to possess-_  
  
but then again, she's dealt with lord english's servants before. she is no patsy.   
  
on her left she can hear jade barking until her throat seems to strangle itself. her ears pitch it up to a high whine, reminiscent of hospital machines going critical. there's tears pouring down on the black-coated floor and she thinks about wild-flowers in cornfields, mother-of-pearl water dripping off her bare feet as she watched jade prance around in LOLAR. god, she loves them all so much.   
  
every nerve ending in her is screaming shrieking to give in. to touch again the velvet darkness her soul's always been drawn to. her heart divides into a million splinters. she can feel the decay and rot within the dead parts of it, so much part of her as her friends are.   
  
then she remembers that no one has given up on her. dave is still-  
he's trying to drag his way across the room to her, his sword dug into the ground, his arms limply trying to get to her-he's yelling something, but she can't hear-  
  
oddly enough it's john that gets through to her. john, who united them all, in such strange ways, along with jade. "i haven't given up," he yells, and it's almost a whisper but she can still hear it somehow through all the interference.  
  
"-on you, please don't give up on me."  
  
she gets up on her feet. her head is thumping with the melodies of a hundred horrorterrors and dead hers and friends, she's barely hanging on, but she manages to retrieve her violin out of her sylladex anyway.  
  
\--  
  
jade remembers waking up out of an ocean. she launches herself out of unconsciousness with big, deep, gulping breaths, the air around her clear and crystalline as an evening waiting for a thunderstorm. her vision blurs and there's grey darkening over her irises. she shakes her head furiously, then begins to hear the slightest, faintest strains of violin music.   
  
she looks up and sees dave and john scattered on the floor. she looks up.  
  
rose is standing absolutely upright like a lightning rod. she looks utterly iridescent, rainbows dancing off her skin, her entire being bathed in pale light. it's unearthly and beautiful all at once, and she's so brilliantly illuminated jade has to squint.  
  
it takes jade a moment to notice the source of her shine. around her, as she plays every perfect, multi-color note, water.  
  
she's learned how to play the rain.  
  
as they watch her, she begins to sink. all the darkness has been attracted to her like a wormhole, and even though she's burning stars, she's transcending light-it's too much. her eyes begin to bleed black and blue and purple.  
  
jade doesn't even think, just leaps forward and clasps rose's arm. she'd daydreamed about this, before-everything, about simply slinging an arm around rose on lazy sunday mornings and kissing her on the cheek-now her skin is supernovae-hot. jade feels like she's been flayed, but she hangs on, because rose is about to slip through the foundations of the medium and she's the only thing stopping her descent.  
  
before she knows it, she's joined by dave and john. rose looks at them all, tears heavy in her starlit eyes. her anchors, her saviors all. if she died now, let this be enough.  
  
"guys," rose manages to grunt out, before closing her eyes in pain.  
  
"it's our turn to save you," jade says, and they _pull_.


End file.
